


after this, the weird smell coming from moira's lab began to make sense

by msfoxtrott



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msfoxtrott/pseuds/msfoxtrott
Summary: While cleaning out the Blackwatch storage closet, Gabriel Reyes finds some contraband. He confronts his two favorite agents for answers.Written for Kinktober 2020 and reposted due to some errors.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	after this, the weird smell coming from moira's lab began to make sense

Being summoned to the commander’s office carries with it the same feeling as getting held after lessons for a scolding. Genji treats mistakes the same way he did back then, too: by escaping at the last moment, climbing to the top of the highest nearby structure, and waiting until the irritated party loses interest. His current record is two days atop the Gibraltar Watchpoint’s antenna. (Having 75% less stomach than he did as a teen has its benefits.)

McCree is just outside Reyes’ office, too. He’s leaned up against the wall, chewing the fingernails on his left hand and staring at the floor like the slate gray carpeting will give him answers. 

“Are you being punished, as well,” Genji speaks in that flat, deliberate tone. McCree jolts. Genji is not surprised.

“Christ, Shimada,” he groans, “you gotta stop sneaking up on folks like that.”

“That is what I am _li_ _terally_ built to do, McCree.”

The cowboy rolls his eyes and mocks “Ha-ha” before getting down to business. “There’s only one reason he’d call both of us in together, you know.”

“He has not found it.” Genji stands stock-still as he talks. The mask doesn’t help him look anything but bored.

“How’re you so damn sure? We both saw it--whole thing got put back with some missing. Our team’s only one with the code.”

“It is something else.”

“Uh-huh? And how do you know.”

“I had-” The pause is so slight, even the sharpshooter nearly misses it. “-a feeling.”

“A _feeling_ ,” McCree repeats, incredulous.

“A feeling.”

“Yeah, sure, dragon sense or whatever.” Genji continues to stare at the cowboy making nonsense gestures. “Just ‘cause your brain wires got crossed don’t mean we ain’t in deep shit. You can get discharged for this kinda thing. I ain’t going back to supermax, ‘n you--”

“What would they do,” the ninja asks. His voice doesn’t change to indicate mockery. “Shimada, you may have murdered people in cold blood, but we draw the line at this. You lose your leg privileges.”

Before McCree can untangle his own brain wires, the pneumatic door hisses open. The cowboy freezes; the ninja’s red gaze flicks over. Commander Morrison takes stock of who he’s caught between, shakes his head, and moves down the hall, leaving the spartan office to the golden boys of Blackwatch. Genji gives McCree a cold, hard stare.

We say nothing, Genji communicates, in little more than a narrowing of blood-red eyes. The cowboy blinks, and nods, brows furrowed. The hardened boys enter.

Reyes has his back to them, standing at parade rest. His gaze is focused at the wall of monitors currently imitating a high-rise office’s view. Neither McCree nor Genji sit in the deliberately-uncomfortable chairs facing the desk.

The commander keeps them there, standing, for a solid two minutes. Not a muscle on the super soldier’s body twitches. McCree doesn’t move, except to breathe; Genji doesn’t move.

“You know,” he begins. “When I put together the strike team, I had a lot of justifying to do. Convincing the suits it was a good investment. That nothing would go wrong with sticking a living weapon, a cowboy who couldn’t do long division, and a non-combatant scientist on the ace team of Blackwatch.”

McCree bristles, chest rising. Genji’s gaze flicks in warning and the cowboy puffs the air out through his nose.

“I told them, they’ve got this. They’re the strongest men and woman I know. They can take anything you throw at them. They can get out of any situation. And they can definitely, without a doubt, cover their tracks. So imagine my surprise,” Reyes says, and he finally turns, to walk back to his desk. McCree keeps his eyes trained on the fake cityscape. The commander reaches for a drawer. “When I clean out the storerooms, and I find this.”

The single rubbery smack draws both of their attentions. Commander Reyes’ hand comes down on the highlighter green horsecock.

“Whose. Dildo. Is. This.”

Genji’s vents flare open to hiss out steam. McCree barks out a laugh. “I thought this was about the weed!”

“The _**WHAT.**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack marvels at the monster dong in his hands. Underneath the bushy goatee, Gabriel's smug.
> 
> "That doesn't even look possible," the blonde says. "Look at... God, it's as big as my arm. There's no way Genji could take the whole thing."
> 
> The smugness is dropped. "Are you calling my cyborg ninja a bottom?"
> 
> Jack levels him with a stare. "Out of the three possible candidates for who a fluorescent green dragon dildo belongs to, the one who can summon an actual dragon is the most likely."
> 
> "Yeah, but he's not a bottom."
> 
> "You know it's not just who-..." He smiles. It's contagious, to Gabe; Jack pushes him away. "Quit baiting me. I'm not falling for it."
> 
> "All I'm saying is, for all we know, Brokeback Mountain could've been a documentary..."
> 
> "Gabriel-!"


End file.
